Dino Thunder-Orange and Purple
by Supersentairanger
Summary: Natasha Wilkinson is new to Reefside. So are Suzanna, Kira and Tommy Oliver. In their first day, the girls meet two slightly annoying boys, and end up with powers. I didn't do Ninja storm, I know, however I never get anywhere with that one.


A/N-I only own Natasha and Suzanna.

Name: Natasha 'Tashie' Wilkinson  
Age: 17  
Ranger Colour: Orange  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Hobbies: Writing songs, studying, reading, making jewellery.  
Other: Nothing else.

Name: Suzanna Oliver  
Age: 16  
Ranger Colour: Purple  
Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde  
Eye Colour: Green  
Hobbies: Surfing, skating, motor cross, gymnastics, karate, singing.  
Other: She is Tommy and Kira's sister.

* * *

September the 6th. Summer break had ended. School was about to start up again. Everyone was in their first period classes. Everyone except a young brunette. She walked through the halls, attempting to find the office, or Science Lab 1. Just somewhere.  
"This is hopeless," She mumbled, turning her head to look at the door next to her. "Never mind."  
She opened the door, hoping that no one would notice. Just her luck though, as the teacher noticed right away.  
"You must be Natasha?" He asked, checking the sheet on his desk. The brunette, dubbed as Natasha, nodded.  
"Um...Yeah," She replied quietly. "Where can I sit?"  
The teacher scanned the room, looking for an empty stool. There were two. One was at the back, in between two girls. The other was right at the front.  
"There," He said, pointing to the stool at the front. The boy next to the stool shook his head.  
"Dr Oliver, that stool's taken."  
Natasha nodded, and walked towards the back of the room. Dr Oliver frowned.  
"Then, who's missing?"

* * *

A sandy/brown haired boy kicked another ball into the net. He looked at the boy in goal, who had cowered.  
"Dude," He sighed, shaking his head. "You're meant to stop it."  
The kid looked up."Are you sure we should be out here? I mean, class _has _started, and it's the first day."  
"If anyone asks, just say Conner McKnight gave you permission," The brown haired boy, dubbed as Conner replied, with a small sigh.  
"What about the principal though? I heard she worked in a prison before coming here."  
"You ask a lot of questions. Anyway, don't worry about Randall. She's just a woman and women are grown up girls. What? Do I need to repeat that?"  
"I think you've made yourself quite clear Mr McKnight." A new voice had joined the convocation, making Conner turn around. He put on a sickly sweet smile.  
"Principal Randall, I've heard such lovely things about you."  
"Save it. Now, come with me." She looked over at the goalie, and kicked a ball into his stomach. "Get to class!"

During the course of the morning, Natasha had learnt that the girls she sat with in Science were called Kira and Suzanna. Now at break, the three were performing for a small group of students.  
"_I wanna know  
__Know where you're at.  
__I'm at the front  
__But you're still at the back  
__Oh, can tell me where it's at?  
__I wanna know  
__Know where you're at  
__I'm all alone  
__Waiting for you to ask  
__Can you tell me where  
__Tell me where it's at?  
__Freak you out  
__Freak you out  
__Freak you out  
__Freak you out  
__Freak you out  
__Freak you out  
__Freak you out."_

Unfortunately for them, Principal Randall came by at that moment, Conner following. She stopped, glaring at the teens.  
"Miss Oliver. Miss Wilkinson. Miss Oliver. You need written permission to perform on school grounds," She half barked, half said. Kira rolled her eyes.  
"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument are 50% more likely to get into college?"  
"Your hardly college material now, are you? Come on."  
The girls got off the bench. Then, with a small sigh, they began to follow their principal. No sooner than they started, the group were caught up in a surprise sprinkler attack. Principal Randall could see an African-American boy out the corner of her eye. He looked smug, as he walked along.  
"Ethan James. Should have known."

* * *

"Sit!"  
The five teens sat outside their principal's office, all glaring at the 30 something year old woman. Randall ignored the glares.  
"Now, starting today you five have detention. I ensure you don't have any excuses."  
Rambling broke out amongst the teens. Conner with soccer. Ethan and computer club. Kira had to go to someone's house. Suzanna had to go to Blue Bay Harbour that day. Only Natasha didn't speak.  
"I didn't think so," Randall continued, marching into her office. Suzanna slumped back into her seat.  
"Someone honestly needs a hug," She muttered, her eyes suddenly going wide. "Um Kira, what's Tommy going to say?"  
"Dude..." Conner interrupted, looking over at Ethan. "Computer club?"

* * *

"...Perfect, take the little rascals along. It should be sufficient torture for them." Dr Oliver and Principal Randall turned the corner, stopping outside the Science Lab. "I ensure you've met?"  
With that, Randall left them alone. Dr Oliver watched her go, before turning to Kira and Suzanna.  
"What have you two done this time?"  
"Nothing, I swear," Suzanna replied.  
"Well, anyway, do you guys like museums?"

* * *

Half an hour later, the jeep pulled up outside a museum. Strangely, though, the museum was closed.  
"Great, no museum?" Kira asked hopefully. Dr Oliver shook his head.  
"How about you guys look around the grounds. If you see anything prehistoric, I cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Hey, did you guys here about the man who fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan asked, as he and the others walked through the forest. Natasha shook her head.  
"I must have missed it," She replied, smiling slightly.  
"So, newbie number three does talk," Conner added, earning glares from the others. "What?"  
"What?" He tried again.  
Suzanna clamped her hand over his mouth as he tried a third time. A rumbling sound started up as she did, and the five teens fell into a sinkhole.

* * *

"What was that?" Natasha asked, picking herself off the floor. No one answered her. They were too busy looking around. "Conner, what are you doing?"  
The soccer star had started climbing up the side of the hole. He looked at Natasha.  
"I'm going to get help."  
Three seconds later, he was back, having lost his grip. As Suzanna and Ethan helped him to his feet, Kira rolled her eyes.  
"Back already?" She asked, walking off. Natasha followed her, and the others followed Natasha.  
"Babe, try and keep it down," Conner said, walking past Natasha a minute later. The brunette had been humming the song from earlier. She stopped, and looked at Ethan.  
"Did he just call me babe?" She frowned. Ethan shrugged.

* * *

"Hey guys, check this out."  
Suzanna and Conner had gone on ahead, and were now stood next to a dino skull. Natasha squeaked.  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
"Well, we're going to try and take it to Dr O," Conner replied matter-of-factly.  
"I don't think it'll work."  
Conner shrugged, and placed one hand on top of the skull, the other under the jaw. He pulled and the jaw shot open. As the jaw opened, so did a door. Suzanna began to make her way inside.

* * *

On a table, in the center of the room, lay five gems. Three of the gems were your average primary colours, red, yellow and blue. The other two gems were orange and purple. Conner, who was closest, reached out his hand to take the red gem. Ethan stopped him.  
"I don't think you should touch it."  
"Why not? It'll get us out of detention forever."  
"Fine. If you say so."  
The three females came over and stood by the boys. Then, in one swift movement, the gems were picked up. Conner held onto the red gem, Ethan, the blue. Kira ended up with yellow. Natasha got orange and Suzanna, purple. The gems glowed as they made contact with the skin.  
When it had calmed down, Kira turned towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Natasha asked, frowning slightly.  
"I don't want to even think what the guy who lives here is going to do when he finds out we have the gems," Kira replied. The others exchanged glances.  
"Coming."

"Compass, anyone have a compass?" Ethan asked, looking at the others. Conner turned to face him.  
"And I was going to bring one."  
Suzanna sighed. She didn't have to put up with this. She began walking, shivering as a breeze picked up.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"The wind?" Natasha suggested, earning a shake of the head.  
"As much as we'd like it to be, this isn't the wind."  
A green light flashed suddenly, and a bunch of scaly looking creatures appeared out of thin air.  
"Don't move," Ethan hissed.  
"How about we run instead," Kira and Conner replied at the same time. The others nodded, before breaking into a sprint.

* * *

Kira hated being the slowest out of the group, especially when it meant tripping over, or injuring herself. She rolled over on the ground, after falling over a branch or something. She looked up, to see the scaly things advancing. She screamed.  
The others covered their ears, as a scream sounded through the woods. They ran back, in the direction they had just come.  
"Kira!"  
Kira looked over to see her friends, and she gave a small smile. The boys helped her up.  
"What was that?" Natasha asked, frowning.  
"I don't know."  
Conner sighed. "Hate to break it to you, but we should run."  
The others nodded, and ran off. Kira stood where she was, and screamed again. This time, she took out a bunch of the scaly creatures.

* * *

Conner ran through the trees, having lost the others a few minutes ago. He stopped, annoyed to find the creatures blocking his path. Without realizing, the gem in his pocket began to glow. He ran again, this time though, he was faster.

* * *

Ethan stopped to catch his breath when he got attacked. He bit his lip, and kicked one of the creatures. At that moment, his gem glowed, and the skin on his arm looked like it had scales.  
"Whoa."

* * *

Natasha and Suzanna had somehow ended up together. They stopped for a minute, thinking they had got away. Natasha sighed, and began walking away, before seeing Suzanna bounce over her head.  
"What the...?"  
Natasha frowned, turning to look behind her. There she saw the creatures. A few creatures ran after Suzanna, leaving Natasha to tackle the remaining few. Her gem started glowing. Without thinking, the brunette held up her arm, creating a force field. With her free hand, she sent a ball of energy at the creature, before dropping to her knees.

* * *

The teens met up at the edge of the forest, Natasha being supported by Suzanna.  
"What happened to you?" Kira asked, frowning at the girl.  
"The gem?" Natasha replied, before removing her arm from around Suzanna's neck. Dr Oliver was walking towards the teens.  
"You guys okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just an average walk in the woods, with loads of furry creatures," Ethan explained.  
"And a few scaly ones," Kira mumbled.  
Luckily, Dr Oliver didn't catch what his younger sister had said. He turned, and began walking towards the jeep.  
"You guys coming?"

* * *

The next day, Kira felt like she needed to talk to the guys. At break, she found them, talking about what they should do next.  
"Here's an idea, I'm out," She said, handing Natasha her gem. Suzanna pouted.  
"How come she gets it?"  
Kira groaned, and gave the gem to her sister instead. With that she walked off, to her next class. She never got there. A wind picked up, and next thing anyone knew, Kira had gone.

A/N-Rounding it off there. So here wa

* * *

s the first chapter in a brand new Fanfic. Anyway, I didn't think I could even get a chapter of this done. So yay! Um, for the purpose of this fanfic, Kira is Tommy's sister. Also, sorry if it's not amazing. I'll probably edit it when the fanfic is complete.


End file.
